


[河草]段子

by LyricsL



Category: RiverHeadGrass
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 00:53:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18458132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyricsL/pseuds/LyricsL
Summary: 来自lof的存档，无原作。





	[河草]段子

**Author's Note:**

> 来自lof的存档，无原作。

有冰凉的液体“啪嗒”砸落在他胸膛上。

深河用肘弯支起上半身，似乎想要伸手抚摸身上那人的泪痕，却在半途犹疑地停滞了；惯常的游刃有余片片碎裂，他微微苦笑了起来。

“G……”

这犹豫实在过于长久了，但他最终决定依然这么称呼对方——尽管此刻他很难分辨他的弟弟究竟是在以什么身份与他做爱，杀手G亦或是Grass，就像他也说不清自己究竟是灯塔神教的祭司，还是那个安静无害的科学家Abyss River。

身份暴露的事早有预兆，他想对方也肯定有所推测。然而，最终的摊牌仍伴随着一场突如其来的爆发，和更加莫名其妙的性事。

被揪着衣领推搡在床铺上时深河甚至是无动于衷的。他向那个特工献上自己的时候远比这放纵百倍，因而若是G记恨他的欺瞒，他亦不介意给出所有。

但G给出了相反的回答——或许，River曾了解Grass。在这张窄小的床上，那具温暖的躯体颤抖着吞下了他的全部，一边无声地哽咽，灰绿色的眼睛里盛满了粼粼的水光。

他恨透了即便这时仍硬得发疼的自己。从那不算遥远的幼年，有残破的、手足相抵的回忆翻涌而来。

Grass，他的弟弟……

停在半空中的手顿了顿，最终转向另一侧，以指代梳，拢住了那一小束被泪水浸得湿漉漉的长发。


End file.
